Briser un coeur de charbon de bois
by Zephyy
Summary: Tous deux savaient que c'était la fin. Mais l'un d'eux ne voulait pas y croire. Mais la fin est finalement arrivée. Combien de temps encore va-t-il pouvoir vivre sans lui à ses côtés?


Il était tôt le matin de ce jour-là. Ce jour où il avait finalement accepté. Il y avait un accord tacite entre les deux, et ils ne sauraient en parler. Ils ne voulaient pas parler de la fin. Dans leur monde, ce serait la fin de ce qu'ils avaient vécu, mais il y avait quelque chose qu'ils voulaient refuser à la vie.

Mais il était temps.

Le capitaine Unohana venaient de partir sans un mot, mais ils savaient tous deux qu'il était temps. La présence de la femme était rassurante, elle calmait, mais dans son ombre furtive se trouvait les inquiétudes qui surgissaient maintenant.

"Shun..." C'était la voix de l'homme étendu sur le futon, une voix qui était normalement si forte, si compétente. Il était maintenant pénible de l'entendre.

"Jyu-chan?" Demanda une autre voix en réponse. Cette dernière, plus lourde, venait de l'homme désespéré, piteusement accroupi à côté du futon.

"Il est temps."

"Non! Ne dis pas ce genre de chose Jyu, si ça se trouve, demain matin tu iras bien mieux. Ca c'est toujours passé ainsi." L'homme aux cheveux sombres était assis encore plus près du futon maintenant, et les larmes commençaient à apparaître dans ses yeux.

"Tu ne sais pas mentir Shunsui. Toi et moi savons très bien que cette fois c'est différent." Dit le malade. Il tendit une main tremblante et serra la main de l'autre homme de cette main. Les doigts longs et minces de Shunsui répondirent en serrant la main blanche avec apréhension.

"Ukitake Jyuushiro, pas maintenant, ni jamais, ne me quitte pas!" Shunsui l'avait dit durement.

Il fut envahi d'une infime vague de bonheur en voyant le regard de Jyuushiro, même s'il savait que ce serait le dernier.

Jyuushiro était calme. Il l'était toujours, mais plus ce jour-là. Le seul bruit qui troublait le silence qui s'était installé était la respiration laborieuse du malade. Le silence n'a toutefois pas duré.

"Tu sais, il ne se passera pas beaucoup de temps avant que je te rejoingne." Dit tranquillement Shunsui. Il ne pourrait pas lutter bien longtemps, surtout quand il savait que celui qu'il aimait allait mourir.

"Je t'aime Shunsui." Déclara Jyuushiro. Et Shunsui ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était la dernière fois qu'il l'entendait dire ces mots. Il lui répondit, en essayant de lui transmettre tout ses sentiments au travers de ces mots.

"Je t'aime Jyuushiro."

Et l'être pâle sur le futon ferma les yeux, laissant sa vie le quitter, et son reiatsu diminuer. Il ne fallu que quelques respirations, toutes plus fragile à chaque fois, puis il mourut.

Le cri qui retentit dans la quatrième division fut le pire qu'Unohana Retsu ai jamais entendu. Un cri qui retentit dans tout les couloirs de la division. Des hurlements chargés de colère et de perte, des hurlements chargé de désespoir et de douleur.

Il l'avait perdu.

Le capitaine savait que tout le Seireitei pleurerai cette nuit-là.

* * *

Ise Nanao était la personne chargé d'apporter les rapports dans le quartier général de la divison lorsqu'il faisait nuit. Quand elle le vit, dés le premier regard, elle sut qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même. Rien ne pourrait être plus jamais pareil après avoir vue la perte, la douleur et la tristesse dans les yeux de son capitaine.

L'homme en face d'elle n'était plus le capitaine qu'elle avait toujours connu. L'ivrogne, la paresse, tout avait disparut, tout comme son sourire asymétrique. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de cette homme, car son coeur était mort. Son âme avait été vaincu par la perte. Tout ce qui restait de lui, c'était la perte et le regret, le regret de ne pas avoir été en mesure de sauver la seul personna qu'il ai jamais aimé.

Pendant des jours, il restait assis, mais Nanao savait que cela ne durerais pas longtemps. Elle allait et venait, espérant à moitié que quelque chose arriverait et le sauverait, et espérant à moitié qu'il ne changerait pas, qu'il ne se laisserai pas mourir, juste pour savoir qu'il était là.

Et comme elle était son lieutenant, ce fut elle, Nanao, qui trouva son capitaine. Il était couché paisiblement dans son lit, il avait encore son ridicule haori rose et son chapeau était déposé à côté de lui. Telle était l'ilage qu'elle n'oublirai jamais, comme la lieutenant dévoué qu'elle était.

Et la chose qui la fit s'effondré était le dessin au fusain du capitaine Ukitake qui était assis à son chevet, pendant des siècles.

Et aucune autopsie ne fut faite, car tout le monde le savait, tout le monde savait de quoi était mort le capitaine.

Le capitaine Kyouraku Shunsui était mort d'un coeur brisé.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu...

Amicalement votre, Zephy Kyousaika.


End file.
